I'm Back, Dear Dad
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: A one shot of George Weasley's son coming back from the future and confronting the still living Fred and his father. Twincest. Mentions fo Drarry and GinnyXLuna. T to be INCREDIBLY safe... also mentions of sex.


They didn't know why it happened, and at the time, they didn't even know how.

Fred and George Weasley were walking down an empty corridor when the air around them rushed, like in a tornado. Before anything bad could happen, the wind stopped, and a young boy, about fifteen was sitting on the bottom part of his legs on the floor, sobbing as his bleeding wrists rested on the stone in front of him.

"Oh my God." Fred said immediately.

He yanked off his robe as he ran forward. He crashed to the ground next to the younger boy and wrapped the fabric around both of the cuts. As soon as they were covered in fabric the younger twin applied pressure to it.

"What the hell?" He asked the strange red head as his twin came to sit by him.

The boy only looked up at him with watery eyes. The greenish hazel eyes looked at him confused.

"Dad?" He breathed, still looking at Fred in confusion.

Immediately after that word was out of his mouth, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor.

"Come on Georgie." The younger sighed, picking up the passed out boy.

"Right behind you Freddie." The elder sighed following his twin.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"And how did this happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked again, the boys still not giving her a good enough explanation.

The twins looked at each other briefly before repeating the story they had silently agreed on.

"Like we said, we went into the boy's lavatory, and he was sitting there on the ground, bleeding and crying." They told her, faces going serious.

The woman looked at them sternly before sighing.

"Well… I have to go bring an anti-flu potion to a few of the teachers; I bandaged his wounds because they're minuscule enough that magic isn't needed. He should be waking up soon, feel free to wait for him." She told them, her entire demeanor saying that she didn't believe them… but she was going to let it go.

They nodded to her and she left.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

It wasn't even a full half hour later that the red haired boy woke up. He was groggy and confused.

"You doing alright?" Fred asked, sitting up straighter in the chair he had by the bed.

The youngest of the three just looked at him confused.

"How'd you get here?" George asked from his spot at the end of the bed.

Again the bandaged boy just looked, this time at the teen at the foot of his bed.

"Who are you? At least answer us that." The younger twin sighed, wanting to know anything at this point.

"I'm Fred… Fred Weasley Junior. My father George named me after his best friend… and soul mate." The fifteen year old said, looking between the two men that looked exactly like the pictures of his dad and twin brother from their school days that were all over his house.

The twins just looked at each other before George managed a breathy question.

"Why did you do this?"

"…Georgie died." Fred Jr. managed to tell them as tears danced down his cheeks.

"Who?" Fred asked, tears choking him as he thought of anything happening to his twin.

"My twin. George Weasley only had two kids. Twins. Fred Junior and Georgie. We knew as… I've known since as long as I can remember that we were named for you two… that's why grandma cries every Christmas. When she yells across the house for George, Georgie, and Fred Junior. She cries… just then we come… and she smiles. It hurts her to know we're named this…" The fifteen year old wiped his eyes before continuing. "But she loves it as well. The worst thing that can happen is the greatest duo to ever hit Hogwarts be forgotten. And that is a direct quote from Minerva."

"McGonagall is your teacher?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"That's what baffles you about this? And yes, she is. She's also the headmaster."

"We live in the era with 'The-boy-who-lived' we're used to weird stuff like this. Peter Pettigrew even-" Fred started to tell the younger.

"I know. My dad told us stories every night about Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred. Plus, the entire family goes to the Burrow for Christmas. Aunt Ginny, Aunt Luna, and Nymphodora Junior. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Hugo and Rose. George with Georgie and Fred Junior of course. Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, Scorpius Narciss, and their adopted son Teddy Lupin-Malfoy-Potter, he hates having a triple hyphenated last name whenever testing comes around. Uncle Charlie, Uncle Donald, Sapphire and Fredessa. Also, most years Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis come, although they did have to miss it two years ago because of the moon cycle-"

"Bill becomes a werewolf?" The elder twin asked seriously.

"Greyback harmed him in the battle; he almost died… so when he lived, but started wolfing out on full moons, Grandma took it on the chin… because it wasn't all bad… and anything was better than losing two sons. As I was saying, all of them recount stories of the good old days on Christmas Eve and on Christmas day."

"What battle?" Fred and George asked together.

The youngest Weasley looked at both of them for a second before furrowing his eyebrows.

"I have a feeling that it might be bad and have bad results if I tell the future to people in the past. Sorry dad, sorry Uncle Fred. I would love to stop this from happening… but it will most likely just make things worse. I should spend my time trying to figure out how to get back to my own time." Fred Jr. said, attempting to get up.

"Ok, first, not gunna happen. Second, you tried to kill yourself, why would it matter if you were there or not? And third, you gotta give us at least some explanations." George sighed, moving to push his son (apparently) back to the bed.

"Fine, I'll stay for an hour, but then I'm borrowing Aunt Hermione's old time turner that Minerva said has remained in her desk since third year ended and going back to the future. No asking questions about the battle though… or how Uncle Fred dies." The green/hazel eyed youth sighed, sitting on the bed facing them.

"Fine, who does Ron get married to?" Fred asked, moving to sit on the bed as well.

"Hermione and they have two kids, Rose and Hugo."

"What about Harry?"

"Honestly, you two need to listen. I automatically group people by marriage and children. Harry gets married to Draco and they have four kids, as well as an adopted one."

"Harry gets married to Malfoy?!" George shouted in absolute disbelief. "But things are going so well between him and Ginny."

The male form the future furrowed his eyebrows.

"Aunt Ginny gets married to Luna." He said perplexed.

"Lovegood?"

"Yes. They're Ginny and Luna Lovegood with their daughter Nymphodora Lovegood Junior now."

Fred and George just looked at each other in amazement.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

One hour later found them in the same hall that Fred Jr. had appeared in, the necklace that was a time travel devise in his hands.

"You're going to go back and make sure I'm taken care of… right?" The eldest Weasley asked his son.

"Yes dad. I guess I just forgot you lost your soul mate too… I promise to be there for you…. We'll get through it together." The youngest nodded with a small smile before looking down at the devise.

As Fred and George watched the future of the Weasley's turn the rings on the time turner, George couldn't help but grab his brother's hand. The youth gave a half smile and a wave before turning it the final amount… and then he was gone.

"I don't want to lose you Fred." The elder sighed, still not moving his eyes away from the spot that the future Weasley had just vacated.

"I don't want to lose you either Georgie." The younger sighed, gripping his hand tighter.

"How do I know you're even here? What if I'm just dreaming… what If I'm just so far gone that this is my life?" George seemed genuinely to believe that that was a possibility.

"I can show you it's not… if you like." Fred offered, turning to face his twin.

The one who would eventually lose his ear turned and looked at his twin in confusion. With no further explanation, the younger lunged forward and connected their lips, his arms snaking around his soul mates neck.

This was uncharted territory, they had never done this… though that didn't stop George from grabbing his soul mates waist and begin a tongue wrestling match with his brother.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

As the infamous Weasley twins laid, almost asleep on a giant plush bed in the Room Of Requirement, their clothes surrounding them on the floor. Nothing covered them except a thin sheet and each other. They were content as they soaked in each other's warmth… knowing that they were going to repeat that act many, many times. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces as they wrapped around each other even more.

None of them ever found out how the next generation of Weasley got there… but they could only assume that there was some way a Dumbledore was looking after them.


End file.
